


In love and war

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Angst, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Despite everything, their family sticks together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rip!! That was a mess and a half! Usually I write fluff after the race but it's angsty family feels this time. So as always please enjoy :)

Daniel's always had disputes with his family before; Sebastian has always been a stubborn bastard, and Max is equally as bad. So for this to happen, it's not exactly a surprise - after all Max and Seb are _so_ alike - but he never expected it to be this bad.

They're sat on the flight back to Monaco, Sebastian is on his own at the very back, Max is right at the front, and Daniel is sat between the aisle and a half asleep Christian.

He doesn't want to take sides on either of them; both his husband and son were in the wrong, but neither can seem to see that. Daniel sighs quietly, gently pushes Christian's head off his shoulder and against the window, and pulls himself up from his seat.

Max doesn't look up from his phone, still angrily typing away - and Daniel can take a pretty good guess that he'll be slagging his father off to Pierre. He turns around though, already _feeling_ the anger radiating from Sebastian, and heads over to his husband.

Sebastian glances up at Daniel for a brief moment, lifting his cap from the seat beside him so Daniel can sit down. He doesn't even open his mouth before Sebastian starts to speak.

"Don't, we can talk later, I'm not doing it now Dan"

Sebastian's voice is quiet, but the harsh German undertones are still there. Daniel bites his lip, unsure exactly how his husband will react at his touches, but he gently rests his hand atop of Sebastian's anyway.

He seems to settle straight away, the tenseness disappears from beneath Daniel's fingertips and he can see Sebastian's shoulders drop.

"Sebastian-"

Daniel starts, his thumb caressing across the soft skin of Sebastian's hand.

"I'm not angry at you, what we do on track stays there, but calling our son a dickhead is something else"

Sebastian sighs, though the anger is still there, and looks down at his lap.

"You know how hot headed I get, it's just in the moment I don't _mean_ it Daniel, I couldn't-"

"Well Max is pretty upset with you, you're his father, the person he loves the most in this world and you do that? Of course he's going to be angry"

Sebastian nods in understanding, and Daniel manages to smile at him for the first time that day - it's hard to stay angry at him for too long anyway.

"Look, calm yourself down while I talk to Max, I want this mess sorted before we get back"

Daniel's about to push himself to his feet, but Sebastian leans over, his hand curling around Daniel's jaw to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Daniel hums happily as he enjoys the brief moment - he's always loved how soft Sebastian's lips are - before he pulls away and pads across the plane to his son.

"Maxy? You got a minute"

Daniel says quietly, taking the spare seat beside his son and slowly pulling out one of his earphones. Max flicks his gaze up at his Dad, before reluctantly pulling out his other earphone and placing his phone in his lap.

"What? If this is about Papa I'm not talking"  
Max replies, turning his glare over Daniel's shoulder before he looks back at him, his eyes instantly softening.

"Max-"  
Daniel places his hand on his son's knee, trying to calm the teenage boy. It's late and he doesn't want him to have an outburst; his angers always been just as bad as Sebastian's.

"I know you don't want to, but I need you to talk to your father before we touch down in an hour, if not for you do it for me"

Max groans in annoyance.

"Dad, do I have to? He should be the one apologising to me when I did fuck all"

" _Language_ Max. And I know, but he's so stubborn just like you. Come on, I'll keep the peace"

When Max smiles slightly, Daniel inwardly sighs, and grabs his sons hand to help him up and over to Sebastian. The two barely look at each other when Max sits opposite, Daniel taking the seat next to his son. There's a brief silence, and Daniel is about to speak in the hopes someone will start, but Max beats him to it.

"I'm here, so say what you want then I can leave"

Sebastian flicks his head up, the anger slowly burning away in his eyes.

"I let you get away with it on track, but do _not_ talk to me like that when we're home Maximilian"

Max rolls his eyes, and Daniel can only bite his nails as he keeps his gaze on the two, hoping things don't escalate.

"Oh and what? You can call me a dickhead but I can't be annoyed? Makes complete sense Papa"

"Max you know I don't mean it! We all say things we regret on track you don't need to get so pissed off about it"

"You called your fucking son a dickhead! Not to mention you wanted to hit me so fuck right off"

Max tries to stand, but Daniel grasps his sons wrist tightly until he sits back down, folding his arms over his chest in anger. He looks between the two, the two most important people in his life before sighing sadly.

"You're both completely out of order, and I really wish I could bang your heads together. But Max, you're so like your father so I know you won't back down, and Sebastian-"

Daniel turns slightly to look at his husband.

"You've always been so damn stubborn I can't expect an apology, I just want you both to put this behind you and move on, for me if anything. I hate this atmosphere and really don't want it to be like this when we get home"

Daniel's not quite sure what hit them the most, but his words soften both his husband and son. Sebastian smiles at him and the frown lines disappear from his forehead, while Max soon stops pouting and the happy shine seems to be in his eyes once more.

"Maxy, I'm really sorry, you know how much I love you despite what I say"

Sebastian says, leaning forward to reach his hand out and cup his son's cheek. Daniel smiles at the small gesture; even at 19 Max still craves the love from his father. He can tell Max is still frustrated - he knows his son inside and out by now - but the fact they seem slightly calmer and won't be tearing each other apart in Monaco is more than enough for Daniel.

* * *

 

It's only when Daniel is tucked up in bed, with Sebastian asleep beside him, and his son curled up with his head on his lap, that he realises how hard hitting the day was. In the 19 years him and Sebastian have raised Max, he's _never_ heard the German talk about his son that way, and it's slightly frightening really.

But he can think of all that tomorrow, they have time to sort this out, right now Daniel is just happy to have the two people he loves the most so close, and he soon falls asleep with a soft smile across his face. 


End file.
